6 Underground (film)/Credits
Full credits for 6 Underground (2019). Logos Opening NETFLIX Presents 6 UNDERGROUND Closing TBA A SKYDANCE / BAY FILMS Production A MICHAEL BAY Film Crawl Art Cast TBA Splinter Unit Italy Unit TBA Budapest Unit TBA Abu Dhabi Unit TBA Post Production Sound Editorial by E2 TBA Foley by Foley One TBA Re-Recorded at Technicolor Paramount TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists Tsao Min Adrian Karhoe Chan Rhys Claringbull Walter Gilbert Barry Kane Justin Kosnikowski Jean Lapointe Yateen Mahambrey Quentin Marmier Naren Naidoo Huai Yuan Teh Katrina Tung Digital Artists Harsh Agrawal Pontus Albrecht Charles Alleneck Matt Anderson Siau Yene Ang Wei Kian Ang Murat Ayasli Joel Bautista Duncan Blackman David Bowman Steve Braggs Dan Brittain Karla Odemaris Burgos Rocha Mark Casey Joe Chye Tony D'Agostino Beth D'Amato Robert Dorris Jorik Dozy Adam Elkins Rex Fang Nicolas Gauthier Rino George Kenny Goh Michael Leigh Gresham Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Nadia Gunawan Ethan Lim Swee Hao Teo Hong Jessica Hsieh Alex Huguet Paredes Matthew Hunt John Iskandar Evan Jacobson Gareth Jensen Seung Ryong Jeon Wong Leong Kit Wosing Koh Keith Leung Leo Feng-I Liao Todd Liddiard Yeo Yan Lin Bak Liping Joaquin Ludewig Lo Wai Lun Lukas Lundberg Jonathan Macintosh Sean Mackenzie Salman Malik Will McCoy Chris McCrowe James McPhail Shin MinJung Vimal Raj Mohan Timothy Mueller Rohit Nayak Michael Holm Nielsen Ross Norcross Ciaran O'Connor Adam O'Donnell Woon Chi Ong Vishal Patel Christine Petrov Nick Ng Li Qin Cesar Rodriguez Bautista Gunther Schatz Brian Schultz Charles Schwartz Tanner Scott Gina Phoo Hui Shan Panya Souvanna Jeff Struthers Sujil Sukumaran Alex Szeto Jinng Hwee Tan Renald Taurusdi Seow Tai Tee KiKi Teo William Teo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Johan Thorngren Horia Trandafir Reetuj Tyagi Noor Valibhoy Archie Villaverde Puah Jun Wei Neil West Ryan Weston Ronnie Williams Jr. Kevin Li Xiao Gustavo Yamin Eddy Wong Wai Yap Onn Sen Ye Oh Zheng Yong Jun Zhang ILM Production Support Samuel Bush Aaron S.R. Clarke Casey Currey-Wilson Yap She Fong Anthony Guiry Alex Helman Shreya Kumar Sarma Christopher Lee Linli Lim Kolenchery Sijo Pappachan William Ross Rebecca Smith Hudson Stewart Sarah Tan Xandria Thomison Additional Visual Effects by Raynault VFX TBA Additional Visual Effects by Scanline Munich GmbH TBA Additional Visual Effects by Base FX Vincent Chang Chin Chee Chean Rajkumar Chidambram Melvin Hong Daniel Jorge Santos Cedric Ling Richard Oey Hew Tung Loo Marc Varisco Chris W. Tucker Additional Visual Effects by Stereo D Virtuos Yannix Thailand Co. Ltd. Digital Intermediate by Company 3 TBA Avid Editing Systems Provided by Pivotal Post Clearance Jay Floyd Stock Footage by Judy Jansen TBA The Producers Wish to Thank Toscana Film Commission Apulia Film Commission H.E. Noura Al Kaabi Abu Dhabi Film Commission Doug Brandt H.E. Maryam Eid Almheiri Greg Sweeting Abu Dhabi Film Commission Reema Traynor Ahmed Al Ghanim Mohamed Khawaja Twofour54 Production Rania El Nahas Salwa Alhadhrami Hameeda Al Rahbi Sameer Al Jabri Ziad El Haddad Omar Malkawi Marketing and Communications Katrina Anderson • William Royce This Work Has Been Produced with the Assistance of The Italian Tax Credit Provided by Law 220/2016 With The Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Italian Production Service by Eagle Pictures S.P.A. and Panorama Films S.R.L. Hungarian Production Services by Pioneer Stillking Films Production Services in Abu Dhabi Provided by Twofour54 Abu Dhabi American Humane monitored some of the animal action. No animals were harmed in those scenes. (AHD 09197) This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Characters and Events Depicted in this Program are Fictitious. No Depiction of Actual Persons or Events is Intended. Copyright 2019 Netflix US, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits